lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Desmond Hume
Al momento dello schianto del volo 815, Desmond era l'unico residente della stazione Il Cigno. La sua esistenza si viene a scoprire solo un mese dopo, quando Locke insieme a Jack, Kate, e Hurley fa saltare in aria il portellone della stazione. Prima dell'incidente * Era novizio in un monastero, ma quando venne trovato ubriaco nella cantina dei monaci gli suggerirono di andarsene. La mattina dopo, mentre stava andando via gli venne chiesto di caricare delle casse di vino, comprate da un ricco donatore, che si rivelerà essere Charles Widmore. A guidare la macchina c'è però Penelope Widmore e questo sembra essere il loro primo incontro. * Era innamorato di Penelope, l'erede della famiglia Widmore. * Era arruolato nei "The Royal Scots" (ora "The Royal Scots Borderers", Primo Battaglione dell'Esercito reale scozzese): il più vecchio reggimento dell'Esercito britannico. * Congedato con disonore (col grado di militare scelto) dopo aver scontato la pena a Southway Garrison (una prigione militare) per un crimine non specificato ("rifiutato di eseguire gli ordini" a quanto dice Kelvin; quindi probabilmente il reato era insubordinazione). * Quando viene rilasciato dalla prigione, restituiscono a Desmond i suoi effetti personali, incluso un libro di Charles Dickens, Il nostro comune amico. Hume rivela che sta conservando quel libro per leggerlo poco prima di morire. Ha letto tutti i libri di Dickens e sa che l'attesa di poter leggere questo gli dia una motivazione per guardare avanti. (È un'allusione allo scrittore John Irving. Dickens, l'autore che più ha influenzato John Irving, sta tenendo lo stesso identico libro in occasione di una grave malattia o di un'esperienza vicina alla morte). * Ha scritto a Penelope molte volte durante il suo periodo di prigionia; purtroppo Charles Widmore, il padre di Penelope, ha intercettato tutte queste lettere e gliele ha restituite ancora chiuse quando Desmond è uscito dal carcere. Tutto ciò è molto simile a quanto è accaduto alle lettere che Michael ha scritto a Walt durante la separazione e che ha ricevuto indietro ancora sigillate dopo la morte di Susan. ** Mentre si stava preparando per andare a correre, Penelope lo trova e gli chiede perché non le avesse scritto. Invece che dirle la verità, le rivela che sta per partecipare alla gara organizzata da suo padre per vincere e riguadagnare il suo onore e le promette che sarebbe stato di ritorno entro un anno. ** Gli viene offerto del denaro da Charles Widmore affinché non cerchi mai più di contattare sua figlia. **Sia l'indirizzo di Desmond che quello di Penelope sono visibili sebbene il nome della via sia illeggibile. :::L'inidrizzo di Penelope, probabilmente ispirato dai veri "Knightsbridge street Ennismore Gardens", come si legge dalle lettere è: ::::23 Davismore Gardens ::::KnightsBridge, London ::::SW4 8PS :::Quello di Desmond (anche qui, il nome della strada non si legge chiaramente) è: ::::Southway Garrison ::::42 BercChurch Rd. ::::Halstead, Essex, CO8 5WE * Ha detto che stava allenandosi per "un giro intorno al mondo" quando ha incontrato Jack in uno stadio di Los Angeles il giorno dopo l'operazione di Sarah, un attimo dopo aver visto Penelope, e averle detto la stessa cosa. ** Ha detto a Jack che non sarebbe riuscito comunque a raggiungerlo (nella corsa allo stadio). Forse un'allusione al suo addestramento militare. ** Pronuncia la frase "Ci vediamo in un'altra vita"; in seguito l'ha detta molte altre volte ** Ha confessato di essere stato "quasi dottore, una volta" *** Dice a Jack "Devi tenerla su". *Chiede, scherzando, a Libby 42.000 dollari, dopo che lei gliene ha prestati 4 per una tazza di caffè in un bar in quanto lui si era ritrovato alla cassa senza soldi americani (due dei numeri). Nella conversazione che hanno in seguito, racconta a Libby della gara a cui vuole partecipare finanziato da Charles Widmore e, saputo ciò, lei gli regala la sua barca (Elizabeth). * In molte occasioni chiama la gente "fratello" o, occasionalmente, "sorella". Sull'isola *È stato portato alla stazione Il Cigno da Kelvin, dopo esser stato trovato esanime sulla spiaggia, e ci ha vissuto per tre anni. Kelvin indossava una tuta HAZMAT e dice a Desmond di doverla portare perché un'esposizione prolungata all'inquinamento esterno potrebbe infettarlo. * Kelvin gli raccomanda di farsi un'iniezione del vaccino contrassegnato con la sigla "CR 4-81516-23 42" ogni 9 giorni, cosa che farà per tutti e tre gli anni. * Le prime cose che Kelvin gli chiede sono, "Sei Lui?" e "Cosa dice un pupazzo di neve ad un altro pupazzo di neve?" * Ha immesso i numeri nel computer della stazione 3 di 6 ogni 108 minuti. * Non esce dalla stazione per due anni, fino al giorno in cui l'aereo precipita, quando ha seguito Kelvin. ** Ha aggredito Kelvin, e forse l'ha ucciso, dopo aver scoperto che Kelvin aveva riparato in segreto la sua barca ("Elizabeth")|per cercare di fuggire dall'isola da solo. ** Kelvin ha detto che la barca sarebbe stata pronta in un paio di settimane, quindi non si sa quanto ci abbia messo Desmond a ripararla. * Non essendo riuscito a premere il bottone in tempo, ha inavvertitamente attivato l'impulso che ha distrutto l'aereo del volo 815 mentre stava sorvolando i cieli sopra l'isola. * Stava per leggere il suo racconto di Dickens (per poi probabilmente uccidersi) quando ha trovato all'interno del libro la lettera di Penelope che gli ha impedito di farlo. * Ha sentito Locke picchiare sulla botola e ha acceso la luce. Questo evento ha dato speranza a entrambi. * Dopo essersi alzato dal letto, ha messo il disco di Mama Cass Elliot "Make your own kind of music" su un giradischi; la canzone viene interrotta dall'esplosione che Locke e gli altri hanno provocato per far saltare in aria la botola). * Quando Locke incontra Desmond all'interno della stazione, Desmond gli chiede "Sei Lui?", indicando che stava aspettando qualcuno di sesso maschile. ** Inoltre chiede a Locke "Cosa dice un pupazzo di neve ad un altro pupazzo di neve?" e lui gli risponde "Non so di cosa stai parlando". La reazione di Desmond indica che non era Locke la persona che stava aspettando. A lui la domanda era stata rivolta da Kelvin e la risposta era "Puzzi di carota". *** Kelvin non dice a Desmond la risposta, almeno a quanto ci è dato vedere. È possibile che la risposta data da Locke sia stata inventata da Desmond. Desmond potrebbe semplicemente aver notato il protocollo seguito da Kelvin e averlo imitato con Locke. * Possiede una sua fotografia con Penelope Widmore. * Scappa terrorizzato dalla stazione Il Cigno dopo aver sparato accidentalmente, senza poi esserlo riuscito a riparare, al computer della stazione, sostenendo che stavano per morire tutti. * Ha attivato il Fail Safe poco dopo che il timer aveva raggiunto lo zero, causando la scarica elettromagnetica. *Alla fine dell'episodio Si vive insieme, si muore soli, la sorte di Desmond, insieme a quella di John Locke e di Mr. Eko, rimane sconosciuta fino alla puntata 3x03 "Ulteriori istruzioni" che inizia con il risveglio di Locke, lui è in mezzo alla giungla e non riesce a parlare, vede Desmond nudo che si aggira con aria smarrita e non lo nota, Charlie è già tornato al campo mentre Eko è stato fatto prigioniero di un orso polare. Desmond incontra Hurley che gli dà una delle sue magliette e quando gli racconta cosa è successo a Jack, Kate e Sawyer(sono stati fatti prigionieri degli Altri )Desmond dice di non preoccuparsi, infatti Locke ha detto nel suo discorso che li andrà a cercare, ma questo Locke non lo ha ancora detto, e Hurley si insospettisce, sopratutto quando alla fine della puntata Locke fa il suddetto discorso. Il giorno dopo Desmond costruisce un rudimentale parafulmini davanti alla tenda di Claire e un fulmine poco dopo lo colpisce. Poi durante il funerale di Eko "sente" Claire che sta annegando e la salva. Charlie e Hurley, insospettiti, fanno ubriacare Desmond e alla fine gli chiedono come ha fatto a prevedere la caduta del fulmine e il quasi annegamento di Claire. Desmond, seppure ubriaco, nega ancora di avere qualche potere che nasconde, ma quando Charlie gli dà del codardo, allora Desmond esplode per la rabbia buttandosi su Charlie e urlandogli che non lo vorrebbe sapere cosa gli è successo dopo che ha azionato il fail-safe. Allora si aziona un flash-back: Desmond gira la chiave e subito dopo si ritrova sdraiato sul pavimento dopo essere caduto cercando di dipengere le mura dell'appartamento della casa in cui lui e Penelope Widmore, la sua fidanzata, sono andati a vivere. Allora Desmond si convince che tutto quello che è stato sull'isola non sia stato nient'altro che un sogno e va al colloquio di lavoro con il padre di Penny per lavorare nella sua azienda e guadagnare così il rispetto di lui e chiedere il permesso di sposare sua figlia. Ma il colloquio va male; infatti Charles Widmore non lo ritiene neanche degno di bere il suo scotch e lo rimanda a casa. Dopo che è uscito Desmond incontra Charlie che suona la chitarra per strada, Desmond ammette di riconoscerlo ma Charlie sembra non averlo mai visto, allora Desmond si rende conto che tutto quello che sta succedendo in quel momento, lui se lo ricorda come se fosse già successo, tanto che dice "sì, mi ricordo! Tu eri per strada e poi è cominciato a piovere!" e subito dopo comincia a piovere. Convintosi di aver viaggiato indietro nel tempo e di star rivivendo la sua vita va per cercare di spiegare questa sua situazione all'amico fisico Donovan. Non viene creduto anche perche Desmond dice di non ricordarsi tutto, ma solo dei "flash" compresa quella sera, ma quello che predice non succede. Tempo dopo va in un negozio di gioielli per comprare un anello per chiedere a Penny di sposarlo ma qualcosa non sembra andare come dovrebbe: infatti la donna che lavora lla gioielleria, Ms. Hawking, non vuole che lui compri l'anello, dice che in verità "lui ci ripensa e non lo compra, ma spezza il cuore a Penny e si iscrive alla regata intorno al mondo per dimostrare a suo padre che si sbaglia e durante quella regata finiisce sull'isola dove premerà il pulsante per tre anni fino a quando non girerà la chiave del fail-safe". La donna dice anche che se non farà tutto ciò, ogni persona sulla terra morirà; vedendo Desmond esitante, Mrs. Hawking lo porta davanti a un cantiere dove gli fa notare un uomo che indossa delle scarpe rosse che poco dopo muore, quando Desmond gli chiede perché se lo sapeva non ha fatto nulla per imperdirlo, lei risponde che tanto l'universo trova sempre il modo di correggere la rotta, quindi se non fosse morto al cantiere, sarebbe morto in un altro modo e poi un altro e così via. Desmond non è affatto convinto e preannuncia che avrebbe chiesto a Penny di sposarlo. Poco dopo sta passeggiando con lei aspettando il momento giusto per chiederglielo. Ma quando si avvicina uno che gli chiede se vuole una foto ricordo con lo sfondo di un bel porto, Desmond appena la vede si ricorda della foto e di quando l'ha fatta e di quando ha lasciato Penny subito dopo e allora si rende conto di quello che deve realmente fare: lasciare Penny e fare tutto ciò che poi lo porterà sull'isola. La sera stessa va nello stesso pub dove qualche sera prima ha sbagliato predizione con l'amico Donovan e quello che aveva predetto quella sera succede in quel momento e allora si rende conto che può ancora cambiare le cose, ma in quel momento arriva Jimmi lennon che avrebbe dovuto picchiare il barista ma Desmon gli dice di stare giù e allora si prende una mazzata in faccia e si risveglia sull'isola nudo. Passano gli avvenimenti gia trascorsi, tra cui il parafulmine e il quasi annegamento di Claire fino a quando non litiga con Charlie e rivela come ha fatto ha prevedere tutte quelle cose: stava salvando lui. Infatti in tutte e due le sue predizioni era sempre Charlie a morire e lui lo aveva due volte salvato ma comunque non sarebbe cambiato niente, lui prima o poi sarebbe morto. Segue un'altra predizione e Desmond ancora lo salva, ma quella dopo è molto più complicata: nei suoi flash vede il cavo che porta a Rousseau Charlie che muore trafitto da una freccia e qualcuno che si paracaduta sull'isola e vien salvata da Desmond, Jin e Hurley. Desmond cerca allora di seguire tutto alla lettera della sua predizione salvando però Charlie e salvando anche la paracadutista che è precipitata sull'isola: Naomi. La sua ultima predizione vedeva Charlie morire annegato dopo aver spento un congegno e Claire e il bimbo venire salvati e quando lo dice a Charlie capisce che questa volta dovra morire per far salvare tutti. Allora Charlie si immerge nella stazione Specchio ma viene catturato e in seguito lo raggiunge anche Desmond dato che Mikahil gli stava sparando in lontananza. Raggiunta la stazione, si nasconde, Greta e Bonnie che avevano catturato Charlie vengono uccise da Mikhail e Desmond lo uccide apparentemente. Charlie spegne il congegno credendo di poter sopravivvere ma Mikhail, che intanto era fuggito, fa esplodere l'oblò della stanza di Charlie giusto un minuto dopo che lui si era messo in contatto con Penny che intanto stava facendo di tutto per cercare Desmond; Charlie muore annegato come diceva la predizione di Desmond che rimane fuori a guardarlo morire dopo che lui gli ha lasciato un ultimo nessaggio che diceva che la nave che Naomi diceva che li avrebbe salvati, non è la nave di Penny come gli aveva fatto credere. L'ultima apparizione di Desmond nella terza serie è proprio mentre legge il messaggio di Charlie. Analogie con David Hume * Uno dei punti cardine della filosofia di Hume sostiene che le cose non sono mai come sembrano, che tutto ciò che si crede reale potrebbe essere solamente frutto della propria immaginazione. Questa teoria sembra adattarsi perfettamente alla natura misteriosa dell'isola. * Il suo secondo nome è David. * David Hume era scozzese, come Desmond. * Nel film dei Monty Python "Philosopher Song", una delle canzoni recita "David Hume / potrebbe bersi in un sorso / Schopenhauer e Hegel" (o in alternativa, "Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel"). Potrebbe essere un'allusione all'alcolismo di Desmond — ma, dato che la canzone fa riferimento a quasi tutti i più grandi filosofi, chiamandoli tutti ubriaconi, potrebbe essere solamente un'illazione. **Inoltre, il nome Mr. Eko potrebbe essere un omaggio ad Umberto Eco, e il nome Sayid a Edward Said, entrambi filosofi del 900. * Oltre a Desmond, ci sono altri collegamenti con i filosofi illuministi: John Locke e Danielle/Jean-Jacques Rousseau. (Si può anche trovare un altro collegamento un po' azzardato: Hugo Grotius/Degroot, un importante filosofo pre-illuminista famoso per le sue teorie sul Diritto Naturale). * È pura speculazione, ma forse è azzeccata. Dalla pagina di Wikipedia su David Hume: "Dal 1763 al 1765 Hume è il segretario di Lord Hertford a Parigi, dove viene elogiato da Voltaire e ammirato dalle donne dell'alta società. Diventa amico di Rousseau ma più tardi perdono i contatti a causa di un litigio" Domande irrisolte *Appena dopo che viene aperta la Botola se ne va, per poi ricomparire verso la fine della seconda Stagione. Dice di aver fatto il giro dell'isola con la barca, ma facendo così, avrebbe dovuto metterci meno giorni, e cosa ancora più importane, gli Altri avrebbero dovuto individuarlo come è successo alla Zattera di Michael. *La chiave del fail-safe ha funzionato? **In Si vive insieme, si muore soli, gira la chiave di sicurezza e rivive la sua vita precedente come racconta a Charlie dopo che lui lo chiama "codardo" (come il padre di Penelope) per spiegargli come mai sapesse alcune cose prima che accadessero. Perché Desmond torna alla sua vita normale e poi ancora sull'isola? Chi è in realtà la commessa del negozio di gioielli che gli dice che il suo destino è premere il bottone e questa è l'unica grande cosa che farà nella vita? ***In Piovuta dal cielo, nel flashback di Desmond, sulla scrivania del monaco che alla fine presenta Penelope Widmore a Desmond, ci sta una fotografia che ritrae il monaco con la misteriosa donna del negozio dei gioielli. Che il monaco e l'anziana donna siano legati in qualche modo è evidente. Da notare che il monaco fa incontrare Penny e Desmond, mentre la donna li allontana (bene e male o viceversa?!). *Perché non ha portato con sé la copia di "Il nostro comune amico" quando è scappato la prima volta dalla stazione? Progettava di ritornare? Inserire qui il testo non formattato Vedi anche *"Il nostro comune amico" libro di Charles Dickens che Desmond porta ovunque. Contiene: ::La chiave per il Fail-safe ::La Lettera di Penelope *La foto di Desmond *Le Lettere di Desmond *La Scarica provocata da Desmond *Elenco di frasi ricorrenti *La Stazione d'ascolto Probabilmente allestita da Penny per trovare Desmond *I Rapporti Desmond read this and discovered details about: ::System failure *Il giradischi, col quale Desmond ascolta Make Your Own Kind Of Music *La barca a vela ("Elizabeth") *"Devi tenerla su" Galleria fotografica Image:120px-DesmondStadium.jpg|Desmond nello stadio mentre parla con Jack. Image:120px-Desmondwithgun.jpg|Desmond tiene in ostaggio Locke. Image:120px-Desmondtalking.jpg|Desmond parla con Locke. Image:120px-Desmongturning.jpg|Desmond gira la chiave del fail-safe. Image:desmond rescue.jpg|Desmond salva Claire dall'annegamento al posto di charlie. Image:desmond specchio.jpg|Desmond scende alla stazione lo specchio. Image:desmond off.jpg|Desmond viene chiuso fuori da charlie per salvargli la vita. Image:Desmond_elic.jpg|Desmond torna con Juliet (4x03). Hume, Desmond Hume, Desmond Hume, Desmond Hume, Desmond